Aniversario
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Porque hay muchas maneras de festejar un aniversario aunque no estés al lado de tu pareja. Kagami le demuestra eso a Aomine de una forma peculiar. Yaoi.


Hellou~, no estoy segura de lo que hago aquí... sólo sé que escribí algo AoKa, así que ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, blah blah, si leen y les gusta -o si no, también-, apreciaría unas cuantas palabras para saber por qué. Siempre se puede mejorar, disfruten la lectura, aún no estoy segura si haré una especie de "serie" de este fic, o no, sigo pensándolo. Pero si lo hago, sabrán pronto de mí.

Esto es mi versión de un drabble. Sí, aclaro... MI versión.

* * *

— **1—**

Llevaba en abstinencia lo que parecía un siglo, sin embargo, sólo eran más de tres semanas que pronto se convertirían en cinco debido al viaje que realizó Kagami hacia su querida _américa_ , el pelirrojo aprovechó las vacaciones de verano —y que su padre estaba de buen humor para enviar por él—, así que ahora, Aomine se había visto solo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero era esta distancia la que provocó que el moreno entendiera cuánto quería a su pelirrojo; más allá de la parte sexual, había mucho en su relación que antes _no_ _quiso notar._

Salía a jugar a la cancha donde se conocieron, misma que frecuentaban con regularidad para sus ansiados uno a uno. Si bien es cierto que Tetsuya le acompañaba a veces para que no se sintiera solo, no era lo mismo, el chico fantasma no despertaba en él la misma pasión y adrenalina que se apoderaban de su cuerpo cuando se enfrentaba a Kagami, porque a pesar de ser pareja su rivalidad nunca se perdió. Tal vez los otros ex-compañeros de Teikō podrían ser una buena opción, pero Midorima era una molestia _tsundere_ que no tenía ganas de soportar, Akashi estaba demasiado lejos, Murasakibara también y Kise, bueno, a pesar de vivir algo retirado, sabía que el chico no despreciaría la oportunidad de un uno a uno contra él, pero el rubio estaba de viaje con sus hermanas así que tampoco estaba disponible.

Daiki no se había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba a Kagami, no sólo para sus encuentros de baloncesto. También cuando salía a comer, sus constantes discusiones sobre cosas estúpidas, compartiendo otros y sobre todo los momentos en que, tras estar peleando un rato, terminaban en largas sesiones de besos mientras permanecían tirados en el sillón del chico.

Seguía saliendo con Satsuki más de una vez por semana ya que la chica se ponía sentimental diciendo que la había cambiado por el pelirrojo, aunque sabía que sólo era una actuación para hacerlo sentir culpable y de ese modo accediera a acompañarle de compras de vez en cuando, porque ella había demostrado en más de una ocasión estar en total acuerdo con la relación de ambos chicos, para Daiki era vital que ella quisiera a Taiga, porque era un hecho que Satsuki era como esa hermana molesta que no había tenido.

Aún así, teniendo la compañía de Satsuki y su mejor amigo Tetsuya, estas semanas Aomine no dejaba de sentir la falta de su pelirrojo, de su constante compañía y comenzaba a preguntarse, ¿Kagami sentiría la misma necesidad de estar a su lado? ¿Le extrañaría de la misma manera? O quizás sólo era él, que cegado por su orgullo aprendió a quedarse solo, y ahora que encontraba a alguien más, sin darse cuenta se había vuelto dependiente de él.

Esa tarde en particular estaba acostado en su cama mirando videos sobre jugadas increíbles de algunos jugadores de básquetbol de la NBA, trataba de no pensar en que se sentía ignorado y extrañaba a Kagami, ya que el muy idiota le avisó que estaría en un lugar sin recepción por unos días y ahora le extrañaba más que nunca. Era por eso que así se distraía con su otra pasión. Eso, hasta que un mensaje de voz en la aplicación de _whatsapp_ llegó.

Era Kagami, dudó un par de minutos en abrirlo, no quería verse desesperado o parecer que había estado esperando ese mensaje desde hacía días atrás. ¡Qué importaba si así era! No quería darle a Kagami esa información sobre cuánto poder tenía sobre él. Tras diez minutos de hacerse el _ocupado_ y no revisar el mensaje, Kagami envió otro y eso le hizo sonreír como idiota.

—También me extrañas, ¿huh? —se dijo a sí mismo, abriendo por fin la aplicación y entrando a la conversación que tenía con el pelirrojo. En cuanto comenzó a reproducir el primer audio, la voz de Kagami inundó sus sentidos— Mierda cómo te extraño —continuó, hablando consigo mismo, teniendo que reproducir una vez más el mismo audio para saber qué había dicho el chico, ya que no le había puesto atención.

 _Daiki, ¿estás por aquí? Creo que no es tan tarde por allá y seguro estás viendo alguno de tus videos raros… estaré un rato por aquí._

En seguida, reprodujo el segundo audio: _Daii~kii… aaah mierda, ¿por qué no estás ahora? ¡Justo ahora que más necesitaba que estuvieras!_

En el segundo audio parecía molesto por algo, al inicio la voz se escuchaba aunque cantarina, algo apagada, por ello no pudo evitar pensar si habría pasado algo malo y respondió con otro audio de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa, Bakagami? ¿Está todo bien? —a pesar de ser pareja, y tener la suficiente confianza para hablarse por su nombre de pila, Daiki amaba molestarlo llamándole así, porque sabía que Kagami prefería que le llamara "Taiga" aunque nunca había salido una confesión como esa de sus labios, sólo podía saberlo por la forma en que actuaba cuando lo hacía.

 _No, no lo están, las cosas no están bien._

La voz seria, el mensaje simple y directo. ¿Qué había pasado? Aomine respondió una vez más a prisa.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Estás bien?

 _Tú pasaste… es tu culpa que me sienta tan… ¡es tu culpa!_

—Bien, esta vez no te entiendo, ¿estás drogado o algo? Porque no sé de qué mierda me estás hablando, pelirrojo.

 _Oh cállate, como si no supieras. ¿Qué podría estarme pasando a causa tuya?_

Si Kagami pudiera ver la expresión confundida que su acusación causaba en el moreno, quizás se habría partido de la risa por su "cara estúpida" como solía decirle cuando Daiki pensaba algo con detenimiento, aunque por dentro creyera firmemente que era adorable esa expresión. Pero para fortuna del as de Tōō, nadie podía verlo y su duda era genuina, no había cometido ninguna tontería así que las acusaciones eran falsas, lo que sea por lo que estuviera acusándolo.

—Déjate de adivinanzas y sé claro. ¿De qué estás hablando?

 _De ti, de este mes en el que no he estado contigo._ Hubo una pausa larga en el audio pero los segundos seguían corriendo, así que Aomine esperó hasta escuchar de nuevo la voz de Kagami, la cual cambió, esta vez se escuchaba profunda, modulada y parecía elegir con cuidado lo que iba a decir. _¿Sabes lo que causa la abstinencia en un drogadicto?_

—¿Es esta tu manera de decirme algo romántico? Admito que me sorprende pero no estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Bakagami. Sólo tienes que decir que me extrañas y con eso es suficiente, también… lo hago —confesó al final.

 _¿Te has tocado últimamente pensando en mí?_

Aomine tuvo que escuchar más de una vez ese audio para asegurarse que no estaba quedándose sordo y que tampoco era su imaginación torciendo las palabras de Kagami. ¿Acaso el pelirrojo estaba intentando tener algún tipo de _sexting,_ con él?

—Yo _siempre_ me toco pensando en ti, Taiga… ¿por qué sería distinto ahora? Ya casi ha pasado un mes desde que estuvimos juntos, créeme, te he dedicado muchas duchas largas.

 _¿Es esta tu manera de decirme algo romántico? Porque no lo estás haciendo bien, idiota…_ Daiki sonrió divertido por cómo le había regresado rápido aquella respuesta. Pero antes de enviar cualquier audio, notó que Taiga grababa uno nuevo y esperó.

 _Daiki… tengo tantas ganas de tocarte, de que me toques… de besarte. Aaaah, ¿puedes contarme algo para escucharte mientras mis manos hacen el trabajo que te corresponde?_

—Qué atrevido eres, Tai. Nunca creí que esto fuera lo tuyo pero me encanta escucharte hablar así, quiero que me digas todo lo que estás haciendo ahora, quiero que me describas a detalle dónde, cómo y qué estás haciendo, to-do. Eso si quieres saber dónde están mis manos justo ahora.

 _Eres todo un pervertido, Dai. Pero eso es parte de lo que más me gusta y ahora extraño, poder estar viendo una película junto a ti y que de pronto comiences a pasear tus manos por mi cuerpo, me gusta sentirlas, son grandes y su toque es firme._ Tras una pausa ligera en la que se escuchó un suspiro, Kagami continuó. _Ahora estoy recostado en mi cama, está de más decir que estoy solo, que desde el momento en que te hablé ya estaba desnudo sobre mis sábanas y sólo esperaba escucharte para tocarme. ¿Está mal que lo haga, Daiki? ¿Está mal si quiero escuchar tu voz para correrme?_

Daiki sintió que cada palabra era dirigida hacia su entrepierna, como si fuese a ésta a la cual le estuviesen hablando, porque ahí estaba bajando su bóxer, que era lo único que llevaba puesto, para comenzar a masturbarse con su mano libre, usando la otra para responder al audio. Sus ojos cerrados, su mente trayendo la imagen nítida del pelirrojo, imaginándolo desnudo mientras se tocaba para él, como si Aomine fuera un espectador viendo aquello. Y no era difícil imaginarlo cuando una ocasión en alguno de sus juegos apostaron eso, y Kagami terminó masturbándose y dilatándose él mismo mientras Aomine, sentado junto a la cama en una silla, no perdía detalle de lo que el otro hacía.

—Taiga, me gusta tu lado travieso y lo sabes, ¿quieres correrte mientras me escuchas?, ¿qué te parece si mientras me estoy tocando te digo todo lo que estoy sintiendo y así puedes escucharme más claro?

 _Hazlo Daiki, dime qué estás sintiendo, porque yo sólo puedo sentir cómo tus dedos me penetran, cómo se… nngh, mueven en mi interior tratando de hacerse espacio para ti._

—Taiga, Taiga… maldición, me encanta tocarte, cierra tus ojos y siente cómo deslizo la palma de mi mano por toda tu columna mientras mis dedos se encargan de abrirse paso dentro de ti, ¿los sientes?

 _Sí, Dai.. nngh, los siento, los puedo sentir muy dentro, hazlo más fuerte._

—Sé que te gusta duro, y vas a sentir ahora qué tan duro puedo darte por tenerme tanto tiempo en abstinencia, olvídate de mis dedos Taiga, siente cómo voy entrando en ti, no me importa si estás bien preparado o no, me gusta ver cómo te tragas todo, aaah, me fascina verte así a mi merced… gime para mí, siente cómo te penetro con fuerza Tai.

 _Daiki, Daaai… aargh… lo estás haciendo muy fuerte, nngh._

Aomine se masturbaba con fuerza mientras apretaba su mano simulando la presión que ejercería el interior de Taiga en su miembro, aunque la sensación fuese distinta debido al interior caliente y suave del pelirrojo y la textura rasposa de su mano. Aún así, escuchar el audio lleno de gemidos entremezclados con un sonido acuoso de fondo, y su nombre entrecortado por parte de Kagami, lo estaba llevando al límite.

—Córrete para mí, Taiga, siente cómo me derramo en tu interior, siente el calor que te llena mientras te sigo penetrando con fuerza, córrete, córrete y déjame sentir cómo me aprietas de más… vamos, haazlo ahora, Taiga —su voz era demandante pero al mismo tiempo modulada, en un tono bajo que permitía a su timbre ronco de voz, sonar aún más sexy de lo que de por sí era.

Ambos lograron correrse escuchando y pensando en el otro. Tardaron algunos minutos en recomponerse antes de volver a mandarse un audio.

—Taiga, ¿sigues despierto? —Fue Aomine el primero en recuperarse lo suficiente para hablar y recordar el olvidado teléfono a su lado. Hablando mientras con pereza se levantaba para limpiarse.

 _Sí, Daiki, creo que ese regalo que metiste en mi maleta sirvió bastante._

—¿Así que lo usaste, huh? Te dije que te serviría mientras yo no estaba, prefiero que sea ese juguete y no algún otro idiota.

 _No seas un celoso imbécil, sabes que no me metería con cualquiera. De hecho tú mismo te acabas de conseguir una competencia bastante difícil, creo que me quedaré con él._

—¿Competencia? Claro que no, ese pedazo de silicón no es competencia alguna para este trozo de carne que te gusta tanto, ya verás cuando vuelvas, te haré arrepentirte de insinuar eso.

 _Jajaja Daiki, eres tan presumido, me encantas… está bien, esperaré y volveré a comparar, así que tendrás que esforzarte o tu competencia será el ganador._

—Me gustan los retos, pero me gustan los de verdad, ya te dije que ese pedazo no se compara con el verdadero. Pero te dejaré probar ambos al mismo tiempo y veremos si sigues pensando igual. Taiga, no es que me queje pero… ¿a qué debo esta deliciosa sorpresa?

 _No esperaba que recordaras, pero hoy cumplimos un año juntos, no soy fanático de las fechas, lo sabes pero… la verdad estaba pensando en ti y, cómo fue que comencé a andar con un idiota como tú y pues, una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto ya estaba en mi cama viendo el regalo que me habías dado. ¡Que por cierto te dije que no lo metieras a mi maleta! Si lo hubieran sacado en el aeropuerto me muero de vergüenza, idiota._

—Deja de quejarte, hasta estás diciendo que lo traerás de regreso, así que no tienes tanta vergüenza por eso. Y no tenía idea de la fecha, pero ahora que lo dices… quizás te regale algo cuando regreses.

 _No quiero otro de tus regalos extraños, Aomine Daiki, o te daré por el culo con uno de ellos, te guste o no._

Aomine no pudo evitar reírse ante la declaración –casi amenaza–, que Kagami le dio. La verdad es que el moreno sí se había acordado del aniversario, giró a ver el escritorio dentro de su habitación en donde estaba una caja envuelta con papel que tenía pelotas de básquetbol como estampado, cortesía de Satsuki quien había insistido en que un regalo no es un _regalo_ si no está envuelto apropiadamente.

Por supuesto que Aomine no era el ser más detallista, pero tanto tiempo libre y pensar tanto en su pelirrojo le fue imposible no comprar aquel jersey del jugador favorito de Kagami. El cual fue difícil de conseguir, pero no imposible. Sólo quedaba esperar a que el idiota volviera.

No pasó mucho rato después del orgasmo, cuando ambos comenzaron a sentirse somnolientos y cayeron, fue Aomine quien mandó el último audio, mismo que Kagami no alcanzó a escuchar pues cayó dormido.

—Te extraño Tai… en verdad me haces mucha falta, ¿ya casi vuelves, verdad?

 **.:Fin:.**

— **¤Žhёиα HîK¤—**

"Pienso que la Navidad es una fiesta necesaria; necesitamos un aniversario durante el cual podamos lamentar todas las imperfecciones de nuestras relaciones humanas. Es la fiesta del fracaso, triste pero consoladora."  
—Graham Greene


End file.
